Present tanker aircraft typically rely on three dimensional (3D) visual or stereo vision systems that are used by the boom operator to judge distance and closure rates between the receiver aircraft and the refueling boom and/or refueling hose/drogue. Creating an observation window for real vision or implementing a stereo vision system to provide sufficient depth perception, such as a 3D vision system, can be expensive. Three dimensional vision systems require complex, multiple cameras and video processing systems. While some systems have proven effective for their intended use, it would nevertheless be desirable to provide a system that does not require the use of multiple camera, but instead a system that can be implemented using a single camera that provides a two dimensional picture of the receiver aircraft to the boom operator.
It would further be desirable if some graphical system could be employed in connection with a two dimensional image of the receiver aircraft and refueling boom to better enable a boom operator to judge the position and closing speed of the receiver aircraft during an airborne refueling operation.